


a curse for this town

by athenasword



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Laura Hale, fork in the road
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasword/pseuds/athenasword
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando Laura se enfrenta a Peter -- solo que en esta versión, tiene una pequeña ventaja en su bolsillo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sin editar! espero que no haya errores.
> 
> el título es de la canción new slang de the shins.

Laura lo comienza a sentir un día cuando llega del trabajo, cansada y con dolor de cabeza, porque el olor a café de un Starbucks es aún más fuerte y molesto para los lobos que para las personas, dado su amplio y extensivo sentido del olfato. El ruido solía ser igual de molesto pero Laura ya se ha acostumbrado; Nueva York no se detiene ni un segundo y lo único que uno puede hacer es aguantarlo y, en algún momento, acostumbrarse.

  
Tras la muerte de su familia había abandonado sus estudios, luego de perder completamente la motivación. ¿Qué sentido tenía estudiar contaduría para seguir el negocio familiar si este ya no existía? Pero no había permitido que Derek tomara el mismo camino que ella, por lo que le había inscripto en la secundaria en Nueva York a pesar de sus protestas y luego de que se hubiera graduado le había pagado la universidad con el dinero del seguro. Ahora está en su último año, tomando clases por la noche, y es por eso que no está en casa cuando Laura tiene su presentimiento: algo anda mal en Beacon Hills.

  
Se sienta en el sofá con una taza de té a musitar sobre el tema. No puede, ni quiere, ir a Beacon Hills ahora. Su jefe ni de broma le dará días libres considerando que Jess está fuera con licencia maternal y están hasta el tope de trabajo. Siempre puede renunciar; un trabajo en Starbucks no es algo que traiga mucho dinero de todas formas, pero Laura quiere sentir que está pagando la renta con algo más que lo que queda del dinero de sus difuntos padres. Sabe que Derek quería estudiar historia pero eligió arquitectura porque el mercado es más favorable y da más dinero; nunca podrá agradecérselo lo suficiente. Constantemente siente que es él el único que mantiene a flote su pequeña familia, tanto económica como psicológicamente.

  
No está preparada para volver al lugar que tanto los traicionó. Sin embargo, el territorio sigue siendo suyo a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, y las líneas mágicas que corren bajo la tierra laten bajo su piel advirtiéndola de algo. Puede que no sea nada, solo cazadores que pasan, o puede que ese maldito árbol haya causado problemas de nuevo.

  
Laura termina su té y llama a Alan Deaton. Tiene asuntos que arreglar.

 

* * *

  
  
El doctor Deaton le asegura efusivamente que se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden para su llegada, por lo que cuando Laura entra en la habitación del motel luego del largo vuelo simplemente se duerme una larga siesta sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias. Nada más ver el cartel de bienvenida al pequeño pueblo dormido le dieron náuseas; no puede quedarse aquí mucho tiempo. Simplemente va a recorrer un poco la zona, esparcir su esencia por el bosque para reinstalar los límites de su territorio, oler a cualquier enemigo y volver a donde Derek la espera en su apartamento en Nueva York. Derek quería acompañarla, e insistió varias veces su sugerencia, pero Laura se negó rotundamente a permitirle el viaje. Es su manera de protegerlo, piensa. No hay mucho más que pueda hacer por él. Al menos en Nueva York está a salvo de los recuerdos.

  
Al anochecer va a visitar a Deaton, quien no ha cambiado mucho a pesar de que hace seis años que no se ven. La clínica también permanece igual: con sus paredes blancas que le dan un aspecto impersonal, el viejo cartel con la cruz roja que a veces enciende y a veces no. Laura supone que ella sí ha cambiado, pero Deaton no dice nada; solo le invita a pasar como si fueran viejos amigos y le invita a acariciar a los animales mientras le cuenta qué ha pasado en su ausencia.

  
—Un par de omegas han pasado por aquí, pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse fácilmente —comenta mientras le toma la temperatura a un gato que no deja de fulminar con la mirada a Laura y sisearle—. Algunos cazadores los perseguían desde otros estados y se... eh, "encargaron" de ellos, como ya sabrás. No dejaron ninguna víctima, por suerte.

  
Laura asiente y Deaton le sonríe.

  
—Te pareces mucho a tu madre —dice. Ella no puede hacer más que sacudir la cabeza y desviar la mirada. Sabe que es cierto, por supuesto, pero Derek no se atrevió a decírselo nunca y escucharlo como si tal cosa le para los pelos. No hay sustituto para su madre, y Laura nunca podrá ser ni la mitad de lo que fue Talia. Si se parece a ella o no, no afecta en nada su habilidad como alfa.

  
La verdad es que Laura no está haciendo un gran trabajo. Sí, habló con las manadas establecidas en Nueva York, siguió con las tradiciones de pedir permiso para alojarse allí, pero dejó toda la defensa del territorio para los demás. No iba a arriesgar su seguridad ni la de su hermano luego de tantas pérdidas; además, si bien se había familiarizado con la ciudad, su hogar seguían siendo estas mediocres colinas por mucho que le doliera. Ya al venir a la clínica veterinaria había visto la escuela y casi se le había cerrado el pecho por completo.

  
Deaton y Laura conversan casualmente durante un rato, hasta que Laura se da cuenta de la hora y se despide para volver a su habitación. El sentimiento de que algo anda mal solo ha empeorado, y tiene un muy mal presentimiento. Pero si realmente es un peligro para ella, quiere dejarlo para la mañana siguiente. Las cosas, decía su madre, son más fáciles luego de consultar la almohada.

  
Al llegar al motel (corriendo, por supuesto) llama a Derek y le asegura que está bien, que no le pasó nada, que el vuelo estuvo aburrido pero bien y que aún no sabe qué es lo que anda mal, que lo va a intentar resolver el día siguiente. Derek simplemente se queda en silencio del otro lado de la línea el último minuto de su conversación, respirando. Laura espera a que diga algo, pero finalmente solo se despide y cuelga.

  
Bien sabe que Derek está preocupado por ella, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, solo repetirle una y mil veces que va a cuidar de sí misma. Ella es la hermana mayor y la alfa, y sin embargo su hermano muestra un lado protector tan fuerte como si fuera él el responsable de su seguridad. El incendio les cambió a todos, pero sobre todo a él. Antes era un encanto, listo para regalarle una sonrisa a quienquiera que le hablara o le mirara. Ahora es callado y pensativo; se sienta por horas a la ventana en una silla roja con un libro y nunca gira una sola página.

 

* * *

 

  
Laura se prepara para enfrentarse con lo que sea que le esté dejando la piel de gallina; se pone sus pantalones preferidos y una camisa vieja de su madre, porque sabe que tienen mucho olor y eso ayuda mucho a restablecer los límites de un territorio. Desayuna ligeramente en el diner que solía frecuentar cuando estudiaba en la secundaria de Beacon Hills y se pasa toda la tarde y hasta entrado el anochecer recorriendo los bordes del bosque en un suave trote, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no pasa nada y que los nervios y la tensión que siente son nada más producto del estrés de la vida neoyorquina. En el fondo sabe que no es cierto, pero sabe que el miedo solo la echará para atrás, y no puede permitirse eso. Derek es lo único que le queda y no va a dejarlo solo.

  
Se cruza a algunos pobladores pero ninguno la reconoce, por suerte, porque no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie. Come un par de sándwiches pero no mucho más; cuando está completando la vuelta le vuelve a dar hambre y se dispone a volver al motel. Tiene toda intención de hacerlo cuando de repente siente que unos ojos la observan en la distancia.

  
Inmediatamente sabe que es una amenaza. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo alza la cabeza al cielo y le aúlla con todas sus fuerzas a la luna escondida tras las nubes. Un peso abrupto cae en su bolsillo: tantea torpemente y descubre un canto liso no muy grande; es un amuleto, y está tibio al tacto. Sin saber qué es ni cómo fue a parar allí, se aferra a él con una mano fuertemente y se da vuelta con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

  
De entre los arbustos se escuchan pasos parsimoniosos. Su enemigo no le tiene miedo ni está escapando de nadie; simplemente camina hacia ella como si la conociera, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, como si fuera a encontrarse con ella para tomar el té. En la distancia su nariz detecta la sombra de un olor familiar, pero enseguida lo borran el olor a ceniza y a crema para manos. Laura frunce la nariz; el olor a quemado nunca ha sido su preferido, por razones que no es necesario mencionar.

  
La persona desconocida se acerca cada vez más, y Laura adopta una postura defensiva que ya es instintiva, preparándose para una lucha. Sabe que otro lobo la está enfrentando, probablemente para quitarle su poder de alfa y quedarse con su territorio. No, piensa, y el amuleto vibra en su bolsillo. _No me quitarán mi casa. No me quitarán a Derek._

  
Está oscuro en el medio del bosque, pero Laura ve perfectamente quién sale de detrás de un árbol. La sorpresa le arrebata, pero por suerte no sale de su postura; si lo hubiera hecho está segura de que ya estaría muerta. Un hombre caucásico de mediana edad le sonríe con los colmillos al aire y los ojos brillando de azul. Tiene la mitad de la cara arruinada, quemada, arrugada, y su expresión enseguida envía una señal de alarma por todo su cuerpo. Viste una camisa y pantalones blancos propios de un hospital, y Laura logra distinguir, bajo el olor a fuego y pútrido, un aroma a semillas y libros viejos.

  
—Tío Peter —gruñe. —Creía que estabas en coma.

  
Peter se encoge de hombros.

  
—Lo estuve por seis años, mientras sanaba. Ahora finalmente estoy despierto, y para ser honesto, me siento más vivo que nunca.

  
—¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a matarme? —pregunta Laura, y aprieta los puños para contener su enfado. Este hombre ya no es su tío; este hombre murió con el resto de su familia, y en su lugar quedan un cerebro frito y un cuerpo a medio sanar que huele a ceniza y a sed de sangre.

  
—Es lo necesario —sonríe Peter, mirándola con una intención que no llega. Lo único que la rodea es el bosque, el viento y los ojos muertos de su tío. —Luego del incendio te fuiste y me abandonaste aquí, a lo único que quedaba de tu familia, para que sufriera solo, en agonía, durante años. Y ni siquiera tienes las agallas de averiguar quién asesinó a tu propia sangre —escupe.  
Laura alza las cejas.

  
—Y entonces, ¿qué? Vas a matarme, matar a los que participaron en el incendio (no dudo que lograrás encontrar hasta el último), ¿y luego qué? —Apoya con firmeza los pies en el suelo y aprieta un poco más los puños. Todavía está en posición de lucha, y sabe que su tío está listo para el ataque aunque no lo esté demostrando, intentando aparentar naturalidad con las manos en los bolsillos, pero alerta, siempre alerta a cualquier movimiento.

  
—¿Y tú qué crees que haré? —Pregunta Peter, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante tentadoramente. Laura se muerde la lengua y frunce el ceño, instintivamente cambiando el peso del cuerpo hacia adelante en respuesta a la amenaza.

  
—¿Te quitarás la vida? ¿Tú? —Bufa Laura. —A la tía Felicia no le hubiera gustado nada eso.

  
Sabe que dio en el blanco con eso, porque la expresión de Peter se convierte en una de un odio tan profundo que es difícil de creer que lo esté viendo ahora mismo. Gruñe entre dientes, un sonido tan natural para un lobo pero que hace años que Laura no escuchaba, y avanza hacia ella. De su cuerpo salen ondas de odio y enfado tan fuertes que le hacen querer taparse la nariz.

  
—¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para hablar de Felicia, eh? —sisea su tío, acercándose. Laura, aguantándose las ganas de estampar su cabeza contra el árbol más cercano, comienza a alejarse antes de que las cosas se vuelvan feas. Aunque por donde están yendo, no duda que eso vaya a suceder más pronto de lo que pensaba. —Apenas la conocías. ¡Desde que naciste fuiste una egoísta! Siempre te preocupabas por ti, y por si serías alfa, y por si los demás sabían lo genial que eras, mientras Talia te aguantaba todos tus caprichos. Nunca te tomaste el tiempo para nosotros. Me abandonaste. Y ahora te atreves a venir aquí y hablar de Felicia, ¡en el territorio que siempre debería haber sido mío!

  
—¡Cállate! —espeta Laura, dejando de retroceder y comenzando a avanzar inconscientemente. —¡Cállate! Este nunca fue tu territorio, y nunca lo será. La familia es lo más importante para mí, y lo sabes; este juego de culpa que estás jugando no tiene pies ni cabeza. Si quieres desafiarme, ¡bien! ¡Hazlo! Pero yo no fui quien solo se preocupó por salvarse a sí misma cuando tuvo que escapar de un incendio.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras detonantes, Peter ruge con furia y se abalanza sobre ella.

  
Es una lucha voraz. Peter se recuperó; es rápido e inteligente, un estratega. Sabe los movimientos que hará Laura porque solían entrenar juntos, y logra evadir los ataques de ella e infringir los suyos sin mucha dificultad. Laura lanza un zarpazo con su mano derecha, lanzándose con ímpetu hacia adelante, pero Peter la esquiva y logra tomarla por la espalda y arrojarla contra un árbol. Pero por mucha ventaja que tenga su tío, Laura sigue siendo alfa, por lo que tiene más resistencia a los golpes, sana más rápidamente y provoca heridas más profundas y que no sanan rápidamente. Con sus condiciones casi que igualan la balanza; Laura se incorpora de la caída con rapidez y ve a Peter lanzando una patada en su dirección.

  
Mientras luchan, el único pensamiento que pasa por su cabeza es _vivir vivir vivir_. No piensa en derribar por completo a Peter ni matarlo siquiera; es su familia, después de todo. El amuleto le quema en el muslo y le sirve como un ancla: le recuerda lo que tiene para perder. Su hermano, su territorio, su vida. Y las vidas de las personas que matará Peter si logra vencerla y la de él mismo.

  
Luego de unos minutos de forcejeos y algunas heridas infringidas, se encuentran en lados opuestos, contemplándose. Peter tiene un tajo en la frente de cuando Laura le empujó y se cayó contra una roca, pero está sanando porque es una herida simple. Aunque los moretones que se imagina que tiene en las costillas de las patadas que Laura le dio seguro que duelen y molestan para pelear. Laura, por otra parte, tiene marcas de garras en el brazo y un hombro dislocado, aunque ambas heridas están sanando con rapidez. La ropa de ambos está hecha harapos y tienen sangre secándose en la piel, de heridas que ya no están.  
Se toma esos segundos para pensar. Peter no parece sentirse vencido ni nada que se le parezca; al contrario, parece estar más enfadado que cuando empezaron. Laura supone que si siguen luchando a este ritmo, pelearán largo y tendido hasta que alguien se equivoque y provoque que el otro propine un golpe mortal. Terminarán exhaustos, y Laura no practica hace mucho. Es muy probable que Peter gane.

  
_Puede predecir mis movimientos_ , musita Laura. _Quizás, si cambio de estrategia..._

  
No es una mala idea. Pero ¿qué otra postura puede tomar? Veloz y pensativo es la estrategia de Peter, mientras que potente y a la ofensiva siempre fue la suya. Es más instinto que otra cosa; sabiendo que probablemente fuera alfa, sus instintos siempre la empujaban a atacar, golpear, gruñir, patear, y no se preocupaban mucho por la defensa porque inconscientemente sabía que sanaría rápidamente. La estrategia de Derek no le sirve, porque prefería quedarse rezagado y esperar a que cayera uno de los suyos para tomar su lugar, y solía defender muy eficazmente con ataques poco efectivos. Necesita algo que sea radicalmente distinto, que no se base solo en ataque y defensa. La postura de Cora era muy parecida a la suya, siempre imitándola como haría cualquier hermana menor, y la de su madre...

  
¡Su madre! Talia solía tomar en cuenta su ambiente antes de considerar un estilo de lucha - respiraba profundo, miraba a su alrededor, y cuando menos te lo esperabas aprovechaba la corriente para dejar que te arrastrara el río, o se metía en un escondrijo entre los árboles que sabía que hacía un punto ciego para confundirte. Peter nunca peleó con Talia, al menos no cuando eran adultos, porque Talia no estaba presente en el entrenamiento y su padre era quien, con Peter, se encargaba de enseñar combate a sus hijos y sobrinos. Su madre siempre tenía asuntos más importantes que atender; se encerraba con Alan y Marin en su estudio y no salía hasta la hora de la cena.

  
Laura recorre el lugar con sus ojos. Además de Peter, quien le lanza espadas con la mirada y respira como perro jadeante, casi bufando, no hay mucho más que árboles y tierra. El relieve es plano en este pequeño claro, y a menos que ataque a su tío con una rana, no puede usar a los animales del área. Si hubiera alguna manada de venados podría distraerle, pero todos habían huido despavoridos al oír los gritos desaforados de guerra del beta.

  
Es cuando se está quedando sin ideas cuando divisa una roca más o menos grande, reposando entre dos abetos. Laura calcula que probablemente tenga fuerza suficiente para levantarla. Quizás, si tiene algo de suerte...

  
El amuleto tiembla en su bolsillo y Laura sonríe, mostrando los colmillos. Si Peter estuviera en sus cabales aún, hubiera notado la rápida inspección del territorio que acababa de realizar su sobrina; no obstante, la mirada salvaje con la que la observa denota que no queda nada de aquella persona a quien Laura quería, quien les leía cuentos a ella y a Cora cuando se acostaban a dormir (ella en la cama de abajo y Cora en la de arriba) y le enseñó a quitarle cosas del bolsillo a Derek cuando estaba muy ocupado mirando plantas u otras cosas aburridas que le gustaban a él. No, esa persona se ha ido por completo, está muerta, y quien la sustituye es de quien debe deshacerse para recuperar la conciencia.

  
—¿Y? ¿A qué esperas? —torea a su tío, a pesar del hecho de que apenas han pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que se incorporaron ambos. —Si te atreves, hazlo ya.

  
—¡Maldita perra! —espeta Peter, caminando hacia ella y alzando el puño en el aire.

  
Sin embargo, no puede seguir avanzando porque con una patada a la cara digna de un campeonato de taekwondo, Laura lo deja en el suelo sin siquiera dejarlo pensar en lo que había acabado de suceder. Aprovechando su confusión y el dolor de su nariz rota y la distracción de la sangre que baja hacia su labio, Laura corre y se esconde atrás de uno de los abetos, inclinándose y con mucha dificultad alzando la roca con los dos brazos.

  
Quizás midiera un metro de diámetro, pero pesa como un yunque y Laura lucha para mantenerla levantada aunque sus brazos le arden con el impulso. Piensa en Derek y se muerde el labio. _No voy a dejar que te pase nada, Derek. No te preocupes. Tranquilo._ El amuleto vibra como en respuesta.

  
—Laurita, deja de jugar a las escondidas... —suena la voz melosa de su tío invitándola a salir, mientras se acerca hacia donde ella aguarda. Luego, en burla, añade: —No tengo todo el día.

  
_No tengo todo el día_. Como si matar a la única familia que le queda fuera un gasto de tiempo y no una de las peores decisiones de su vida. _No tengo todo el día_ , maldito bastardo. Si con esa facilidad piensa deshacerse de ella, Laura se arrepiente haber gastado una lágrima en el desgraciado que se hace llamar su tío.

  
La expresión de sobresalto de Peter cuando Laura le arroja la piedra encima, llevándolo directo al suelo y empujando todo su peso sobre el de la roca para que no salga bajo ninguna circunstancia, es invaluable. Peter forcejea con el peso encima de su pecho, pero todo su torso está cubierto por unos cuantos kilos de roca y la presión que le hace Laura sobre las piernas impide que pueda impulsarse y librarse de su cárcel.

  
—¡Ríndete! —grita Laura, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, que brillan un azul vibrante, señal de que sabe que está acabado.  
Peter forcejea algo más y se ríe cuando ve que es inútil; no saldrá de esta. Ambos saben que tener a un enemigo vulnerable frente a ti, por más familiar que sea, es solo una tentación de arrancarle la cabeza y destriparlo. Laura se está aguantando las ganas, porque nunca quiso ni quiere matarlo, aún cuando está loco y solo le importa tomar venganza aunque eso nunca vaya a traer a su esposa o a su hermana de vuelta.

  
—¡Ríndete! —chilla, desesperada. Dentro suyo nace un sentimiento de descontrol, un impulso que no puede contener, de que Peter es su presa y Laura está perdiendo tiempo precioso. Cuando Peter no dice nada, fuera de sí le lanza un zarpazo y acaba con su garganta.

  
Su visión deja de ser roja, y jadeando pesadamente, puede ver el cuerpo inerte de su tío, a quien acaba de matar. Laura se deja caer hacia un costado, sin cerciorarse de que efectivamente esté muerto. Nadie sobrevive que la garganta le quede colgando de un hilo de piel, y a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que salió a borbotones y manchó la cara y ropa de Laura, Peter no sobrevivió tampoco.

  
Se abraza las rodillas y rompe en llanto. El amuleto ahora está frío.

 

* * *

  
  
Deaton le permite usar su ducha para limpiar la mugre que la cubre - una mezcla de tierra, hojas, sangre y quién sabe qué más. Es vergonzoso cuando tiene que llamar a su hermana para que le traiga algo de ropa a Laura, porque en su casa no tiene nada de mujer y si bien unos pantalones y un canguro suyos le servirían, ninguno quería saber qué harían sobre la ropa interior.

  
Laura está cansada, exhausta, y sabe que eso debe mostrarse con total claridad en su rostro, pero al menos ha dejado de llorar. Deaton insistió en que no se preocupara por el cadáver, porque él mismo se encargaría de esconderlo para que nadie lo encontrara y ella no estuviera en problemas. El cadáver... Laura tiene muchas preocupaciones, y el cadáver es la última de su lista, aunque sabe que debería ser de sus principales prioridades, porque las autoridades de Beacon Hills siempre se toman los crímenes en serio y probablemente no dejen pasar el hecho de que el último miembro de la familia Hale en el pueblo acabe de desaparecer. No; ella está preocupada por su acto, por lo que acaba de hacer y qué significa para ella, y por su hermano. _Mierda. ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi hermano?_

  
Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Alan Deaton le tiende su teléfono. Laura lo mira con una ceja alzada, porque de lo que conocía del elusivo hombre tenía entendido que era una especie de enemigo de la tecnología, y eso que está en su mano claramente es un smartphone, pero está tan fatigada que acepta su ofrenda sin decir una palabra. Sentada en el sofá con el veterinario a su lado y el corazón latiéndole como los cascos de un caballo en su pecho, lanza un suspiro cansino y disca el número que sabe de memoria.

  
—¿Hola?

  
Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, saludándola con tono sospechoso al no reconocer el número, Laura casi se larga a llorar de nuevo. De milagro logra contenerse y le responde.

  
—Hola, Derek.

  
—¡Laura! —exclama, asombrado. Laura se cubre la cara con la mano que tiene libre y siente a Deaton levantarse del sofá, probablemente para darle un poco de privacidad. Su hipótesis se comprueba cuando escucha cerrarse la puerta de la habitación. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

  
—Sí... sí, estoy bien —Laura agradece que no pueda escucharle sus latidos a través de la línea, porque si Derek los escuchara ahora no la dejaría viajar sola nunca más. —Pero tienes que saber lo que pasó.

  
—Te escucho —dice con esa seriedad que lo caracteriza. Laura lo quiere tanto y está tan feliz de que pudo mantenerlo a salvo que le arde el estómago.

  
Laura le narra lo sucedido lo más fielmente posible, intentando no pensar demasiado en ello para mantener algo de cordura y evitar que su conciencia la carcoma. Eso es para después, cuando esté sola y no tenga que mantenerse fuerte para su hermano pequeño. Derek se mantiene en silencio por un largo minuto luego de que Laura termina de contarle, y puede escuchar sus respiraciones alteradas del otro lado de la línea. Se muerde el labio con culpabilidad; no quería ponerlo mal, pero la traición de Peter era algo que no quería esconderle tampoco.

  
—Lo siento, Derek —suelta luego de unos segundos de silencio. —No quería que muriera, pero no había otra opción. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

  
—Sí —suspira su hermano. Laura bufa con alivio. —No puedo creer que nos traicionara.

  
El tono descorazonado y dolido con el que Derek expresa esto último le hace querer ponerse de nuevo a llorar. Laura sabe cómo era su relación con Peter; al no compartir intereses con ninguna de sus hermanas, Peter había hecho las de mentor y amigo. Su primer amigo. Aun cuando en la escuela se burlaban de él por sus dientes torcidos y sus cejas peludas, Peter había hecho frente a los comentarios y le había defendido. Aparentemente había resultado ser mucho peor que ellos.

  
—En realidad... tenía sus razones. —Laura traga saliva. —Que no esté de acuerdo con ellas no significa que no sea un buen argumento.

  
—Estaba loco, Laura —intenta tranquilizarla su hermano. —Estaba fuera de sí. Mi tío Peter se murió hace años; lo que quedó fueron sus restos, y lo que recordamos de él es lo que realmente importa. No lo que acabas de hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

  
Laura larga una risa ronca y cansada, y cierra los ojos unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio.

  
Finalmente murmura:

  
—Te quiero, hermanito.

  
Siente como este sonríe desde Nueva York.

  
—Yo también, boba.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les haya gustado! :) si así fue, no duden en dejar sus kudos y comentarios.


End file.
